


Razzle 'n a dazzle

by sarisa



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, also Hulk, and Rocket, and the Infinity Gauntlet, at all, brand new friendcanon, but not in any kind of serious way, mentions of Thanos, post-Avengers 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarisa/pseuds/sarisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Groot's really got a thing for Earth's music, as it happens. He does not, also as it happens, have a thing for cleaning up all the leaves he leaves behind when he's done shakin' it on Peter's ship. But hey, at least it's not autumn.</p><p>Inspired by this: http://alpunka.tumblr.com/post/95201951998/throw-ya-hands-in-the-air-if-yous-a-true-playa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Razzle 'n a dazzle

No one had expected Tony to have much to do with the giant tree. They'd all expected him to have a lot to _say_ about Groot, but with the chaos that had accompanied their mid-battle introduction to the self-titled Guardians of the Galaxy (and Tony had had a lot to say about _that_ \- honestly, who has the ego to take responsibility for an entire galaxy? He's not arguing the extent of his own hubris, but even he hadn't been about to declare himself responsible for more than one planet), he'd been a little busy to come up with more than a few nicknames. 

Posey. Sunflower. Beanstalk. Audrey II. You know. The usual. 

Beyond that, they're a little busy dealing with Thanos and the Gardening Glove of Doom to worry about their new acquaintances once Hulk and the raccoon stop roaring at each other. Afterwards, there's the clean-up, which is even messier than usual, and he really just hasn't had much brainpower to dedicate to the giant plant. 

And then he walks into the living room, where Treebeard is in the process of getting down to Def Leppard, and wow, he didn't realize a tree could actually move its hips. 

He hadn't thought trees _had_ hips. 

It's kind of uncomfortable to watch, especially when he realizes that the tree has good rhythm. 

Grandmother Willow must hear him come in, though, because he turns, staring at Tony with large black eyes. 

Tony stares back. 

Neither moves. 

Finally, after a long minute, Tony says, "I accept you." 

Groot says, "I am Groot." 

They're quiet for another moment, and then Tony turns and leaves. 

Groot goes back to dancing, swaying his leaves to _Pour some sugar on me, in the name of love-_  


**Author's Note:**

> Title from Def Leppard's anthem to lickable sugaryness, of course.


End file.
